Island Adventure 2
by SugarIceBear
Summary: Steven, Lars, and Sadie are stuck on the Island for a second time! I wonder what will happen this time...


*This story takes place after a few months when Sadie, Lars, and Steven were stranded on an island for the SECOND time! Steven left to try and look for a place to set up camp, because the island's plants grew a lot since the last time they've been there. I wonder what will happen with Sadie and Lars… Hope you like it!*

"SAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lars ran over to Sadie, arms flailing, and hid behind her, looking absolutely terrified.

"Lars! What's wrong!?" Sadie wondered what he could be so scared about.

"THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" He yelled and pointed at a spider.

"GAH!" Sadie screamed, then she realized it wasn't as bad a thing as she thought. "Aw, Lars, it's just a spider." Sadie put the spider on her finger and smiled. "Hello little spider. How are you?"

"SADIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lars screamed, still terrified.

"Lars…" She looked at him with a questioning look, still smiling. "Are you scared of spiders?'

Lars looked at the ground, his face flushing bright red from embarrassment. "Maybe…"

Sadie puts the spider down on a tree, walks over to Lars, smiling at him sympathetically, and sits down next to him. "It's okay Lars. I'm scared of snakes." She said.

"But that's different! You're a flipping girl! You're supposed to be scared of stupid things!" Lars said, frustrated.

"What, you're calling me weak now?" Sadie questioned him.

"What? No!" Lars quickly clarified. " I just… Um…"

"I'm kidding! Geez!" Sadie laughed while Lars blushed, again.

"Fine… Be that way… Shortie..." He smirked at her, then received a playful slap from Sadie, which actually hurt a lot.

"Shortie!? At least I'm not scared of spiders!" They kept laughing and teasing each other until sunset.

Steven came back with no luck for a place to camp out for the night.

"I couldn't find anywhere to set up camp… I think we just have to stay here." Steven said sadly.

"That's fine with me!" Sadie said.

"Ugh…" Lars mumbled.

It's after sunset now, and the sky is getting dark. Everyone was getting settled in for the night. After everyone was lying on the ground, Steven fell asleep, leaving only Sadie and Lars awake. Sadie was freezing cold, and shivering. Then she sat up and suddenly started crying. Lars instinctively crawled over to her, sat behind her, and hugged her from behind.

"Sadie! What's wrong?" Lars asked, really worried about his friend, colleague, and crush.

"I… I... Uh..." Sadie tried to speak, but her sobs stopped her from answering. She started crying because of a sudden burst of pain going through her body. She thought about what was happening. She was scared, but now also happy. Her long-time crush was right behind her, hugging her. She knew something like that happened before, but she knew it probably didn't mean something. He was just a friend, right? Right? The pain returned, about double what she received before, and she found her voice.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Sadie screamed.

"SADIE! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Lars screamed and scooted back. Sadie fell backwards onto the ground, clearly in serious pain. What was happening?

"I DON'T KNOW! WAKE UP STEVEN!"

Lars went over to Steven and shook him frantically to get him awake.

"STEVEN! STEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Steven said sitting up slowly, and then he saw Sadie. "SADIE!"

They both ran over to her. Steven started examining her, then looked like he knew what was wrong.

"I think Garnet said something about this before! I don't remember what it's called but only an extreme shock can fix it!" Steven yelled.

Lars knew exactly what to do.

"Sadie, I have a crush on you! I've had a crush on you for a long time now!" Lars exclaimed. Then, he grabbed both sides of her head and kissed her.

When he stopped, Sadie looked dazed, but not in pain. Her face flushed Fire-Engine Red from embarrassment, but she was okay. She really was.

After that event, they all went back to sleep. At least Steven did. Lars and Sadie were still wide awake, both trying to go to sleep, and not look at each other, because  
when they did, their crush was staring right back at them.


End file.
